


Just the two of them

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alive Aiden, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lambert-centric (The Witcher), M/M, Smut, Soft Aiden (The Witcher), Soft Lambert (The Witcher), mysterious vial of oil, soft sex in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: In which Lambert and Aiden have soft sex in the woods
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Just the two of them

Sometimes it’s just like that. Just the two of them. Aiden and Lambert, camping somewhere in a forest between two villages and two contracts.

Lambert is laying on his side, facing the dancing fire, covered with a brown woolen blanket. Slowly Aiden steps behind him and lays down. They are silent because sometimes there is nothing to say. There is just silence and the crackle of the fire and the rustling of the wind in the leaves and their slow breaths. 

Aiden scoots closer and aligns his body with Lambert's, fitting their knees together. He presses his chest to the other witcher's back, loosely wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing his face into surprisingly soft red curls. They fit together perfectly.

They both exhale slowly, letting the stress of the day go, melting into each other. Lambert interlaces their fingers and guides their hands up his chest till they rest over his heart.  
Who knew that the prickly wolf witcher could be this soft?

Aiden hums quietly, barely audible over the sounds of the forest, but Lambert can feel the vibration against his back.  
And it feels like home. This is home - not this forest, not this fire or this bedroll, but this embrace, Aiden pressed against him.

He can feel Aiden’s lips ghosting over his neck and his shoulder, slowly mapping out this well known terrain, making sure to find every freckle and scar within reach.  
His hand over Lambert’s heart is counting every slow beat, savouring the trust he’s given to do this.

A moment later Aiden taps three times on Lambert‘s chest - their agreed way of asking for consent for what he wants to do next. He can practically see the other witcher smile as he feels Lambert’s index finger tap three times on his in affirmation.

He smiles and slowly presses his hips forward, feeling Lambert’s firm bottom as his cock begins to fill out. There is no rush. He basks in Lambert’s familiar scent, the familiar sensation of his skin against Aiden’s lips.  
With a long sigh he feels Lambert pressing back, leaning into him. His scent becomes more heady, musky and Aiden’s humming feels more like content purring now.

He disentangles his fingers and lets his hand wander down Lambert's torso, feeling the landscape of his body. It’s not unlike his own - but still so unique - with muscles earned from countless hours of training and combat. Hand passing over scars that mark him not just as a fighter but more importantly a survivor, and between them patches of unmarked skin and a soft layer of chest hair. 

His hand reaches for Lambert’s hips and grips them softly, pulling them back against him. Lambert growls deeply, enjoying Aiden’s hard cock pressing against him. But he doesn’t move, doesn’t turn around, let’s Aiden take the lead.

Aiden kisses his bare shoulder, sucks on the skin till it leaves a mark and let’s his hand brush over Lambert’s clothed cock. He is as hard as Aiden and another growl forms deep in his throat. 

Aiden strokes over the hard length and then palms it. Lambert bucks his hips forward instinctively, needy for more. Aiden smiles and let’s his teeth sink into Lambert’s shoulder, not too hard, but hard enough to leave beautiful red marks as he tightens his grip on Lambert’s cock.

Lambert is breathing audibly now, nearly moaning. Aiden slowly tucks at Lambert’s smalls, pulling them down to his knees, releasing his cock. Aiden takes hold and pumps it a few times, relishing in the soft gasps Lambert makes as he bucks up in his grip. 

But that is not how he wants to finish this day. So he lets go of Lambert’s cock and strokes over his hips before squeezing his arse. Lambert knows what comes next and scoots forward a bit to give him more room. Aiden slowly lets his thumb run up and down between the other witcher’s cheeks. 

Before he goes on any further, he reaches behind to grab for a vial and douses his fingers in oil, making sure they are warm and nicely coated. He reaches back over and runs his slick fingers between Lambert’s cheeks once more. His index finger finds the ring of muscle and circles it till he rests the fingertip on it. Lambert presses his hips back and Aiden complies, pushing his fingertip in. 

With slow and practised movements, he opens Lambert up. First one finger, then two, then three. Aiden knows his lover. He knows how much he can take, how slow he has to go to prepare him. Lambert is panting and Aiden knows his cock must be painfully hard and leaking by now. 

He pulls his fingers out and Lambert growls at the lack of contact, the sudden emptiness.  
But Aiden doesn’t make him wait long. He frees his own cock from his smalls and strokes it a few times, coating it with more oil while he presses his forehead against Lambert.  
The next moment he kisses Lambert’s shoulder as he guides his cock between his cheeks.

Slowly, oh so slowly he presses in, grabbing onto Lambert’s hip and sinking his teeth into the soft flesh where his shoulder meets his neck. Lambert moans and arches into him. Aiden is savouring the tight feeling of Lambert around him and halts when he bottoms out. They are both panting now.

Aiden reaches around him and finds Lambert’s cock once more. He wraps his fingers around tightly, mirroring the pressure he feels around his own cock and glides his thumb over the head a few times, spreading the precum over it. 

They stay like this for a while, not moving. They are intertwined, pressed into each other till they cannot tell where their own body ends and the other’s begins. They can feel their heartbeats align as well as their breathing, as if they truly are just one.

After a while Aiden begins to move again, slowly and carefully. He pulls out just a bit and pushes in again, moving Lambert’s hips forward and in turn his cock in Aiden’s grip. He does it again. This time he pulls out a bit more and the next time even more. And every thrust in is a bit harder, building up speed till they are both panting again. 

Aiden feels Lambert getting close, hears him moan as his cock twitches in his grip, precum leaking over his fingers. Aiden is close too. He feels the delicious pressure building in his core. 

With the next thrust he makes sure that his cock hits the most sensitive spot in Lambert, that makes him groan and shudder and pushes him over the edge. Lambert tightens around him and cums, spilling over Aiden’s hand as well as his own belly. Aiden holds him through it.

After a moment he lets go of Lambert's now oversensitive cock to grab his hips. He picks up speed again and pushes into him a few times more, losing his rhythm, chasing his own pleasure. He feels Lambert putting his hand onto his and pressing back into him and Aiden’s orgasm crashes over him like a wave, making him quiver. He rides it out before he stills and presses his head between Lambert’s shoulder blades, still buried deep inside of him. 

After a while his cock softens and he slips out. He will stand up soon to get some water and a cloth to clean them up but for now he wraps his arms tightly around Lambert, and presses him to his chest. 

They are silent, because sometimes there is nothing to say. There is just silence and the crackle of the fire and the rustling of the wind in the leaves and their slowing breaths. It feels like home.  
Sometimes it’s just like that. Just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
